


Can You Kill a Ghost?

by Myuwnim



Series: Dear Diary... [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Childhood Friends, Confessions, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Ghost!Kwannie, Ghosts, Mutual Pining, Sex, Vaginal Sex, but not really, not really but he's trying, other members mentioned - Freeform, seungkwan is supportive ghost friend, with vernon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myuwnim/pseuds/Myuwnim
Summary: “I’m not a coward,” you retort in defense, further proving the brain cells you’ve lost because… because of being in love! Definitely not your fault.Right.“Is too. You’re not afraid of a ghost but you’re afraid of confessing. Coward,” Seungkwan presses firmly. As if trying to prove a point, he sticks his tongue out at you like the mature adult—ghost, spirit that he is.orthe one where Seungkwan is your ghost roommate and you may or may not be in love with your childhood best friend
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Reader, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Reader
Series: Dear Diary... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742071
Kudos: 23





	Can You Kill a Ghost?

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i don't know what this is but i hope you like it <3

It’s ridiculous really. Being in love. It’s so stupid—it  _ makes _ people stupid because that’s just how it is. Being in love. You’re prepared to write a whole thesis on this subject just to prove your point. About love making people stupid, that is. 

“You’re just a coward.”

You bristle, throwing an empty beer can at the wall. Or at least, you were aiming for your supposed “roommate” and, being the fucking ghost that he is, the small aluminium whizzed pass the air and clangs against the thin walls loudly.  _ Ah, the perks of not having a materialized body, _ your mind thinks angrily as you glare at the entity. 

“I’m not a coward,” you retort in defense, further proving the brain cells you’ve lost because… because of being in love! Definitely not your fault. 

Right. 

“Is too. You’re not afraid of a ghost but you’re afraid of confessing. Coward,” Seungkwan presses firmly. As if trying to prove a point, he sticks his tongue out at you like the mature adult—ghost, spirit that he is. 

You want to cry. You’re seriously about to cry. Because that’s probably better than screaming your lungs out until your throat goes sore and you have a noise complaint over your head by the neighbours. At least crying will let them know you’re in distress instead of assuming you’re murdering someone. 

But you really want to murder this—fucking  _ ghost. _

“Don’t be salty,” you hiss, screaming into your pillow because contained anger can’t be unchecked, apparently. “I’m suffering here. You should be happy, right? All this negative energy you can feed off of.” Another scream into the pillow and you collapse on your small, excuse of a couch. It can’t even be called a couch; rugged, old and a few springs loose. You hate this couch. 

But it’s the one you picked with the… the supposed love of your life (as Seungkwan gladly reminds you every day) all those years ago when first moving away from home and living by yourself. The supposed love of your life (Seungkwan’s voice echoes in your head and you punch his face in your mind. Your fist goes through him though, so it makes mind you frown and mind Seungkwan laugh loudly) is someone you’ve known for years. 

Hansol Vernon Chwe. Best friend and partner in crime—the love of your life  _ (shut up Seungkwan!) _ is someone who’s been with you through all the literal thick and thins of life. You’ve known him since the snobby, sad teenager years of middle school up till now where you’re well in your years of college life. You can’t even imagine a life without him.

It’s well in your first years of college when you moved out from your parents’ house, Vernon helping you like the good friend that he is. The apartment you move to is a little old but a dream to any college student trying to live by without depending too much on allowance money. You’re able to pay rent by money management and two part-times. It’s a forgiving life you’re leading but one thing the apartment owner forgot to mention was… a ghost occupying your haven. 

It was the first week where you already felt something was off. Small creeks on the floor, cupboards opening in the middle of the night, static ringing of phone calls without anyone on the other line when you pick up. There was definitely something wrong with the place but you weren’t one to complain much; biting the bullet and keeping a brave front. 

It was maybe the end of the month of your stay when the lights suddenly went off. You were on the couch, jumping in surprise from the sudden outage and you scramble to get your phone to turn on the flashlight. The first flashes of light from your phone lights up in front of you only to find the crippled flesh of bones and meat on the far corner. 

You remember gaping like fish out of water, staring at the horrid sight of disemboweled body parts in pools of blood. Time seemed to no longer have any concept as you try to process the sight before the lights are on again and there’s a frustrated huff when the corpse disappears. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” A voice questions angrily, voice edged with frustration and you blink when the face of a young man materializes in front of you. “What kind of reaction was that? The things I had to do to get a good scene like that and you give me nothing! Is there something wrong with your head? Building tension takes a really long time, you know!” 

That was the first time you met Seungkwan. Resident ghost and supposedly roommate of yours in the two years you’ve lived in these very walls now. Lately though, he’s taken it as a personal mission to be your love councillor. Ever since Vernon had walked you home and lingered in front of your door with the most disgusting heart eyes, Seungkwan had said, exactly seven months in you’ve lived in the apartment. After that, you never let Vernon stay too long or invite him over because of… your predicament. 

“Oi, are you listening to me?” Seungkwan demands, his hands on his hips like a nagging mother. “The love of your life-”

“Can you please stop calling him that?”

“Invited you to this party, didn’t he? It’s your chance! Why are you bitching around for?” The ghost demands, floating in the air. His head bounces against the ceiling and he floats away like a balloon. One thing you found out about Seungkwan is that he can’t exactly leave the apartment room. Something about being attached and you think every haunted room in movies or novels don’t exactly explain if ghosts can travel anywhere they please when the destination has nothing to do with them. 

“I’m not.. a coward or bitching around. Why do you care so much anyway? You’ve only ever seen him like- once.” The pillow in your hands is upgraded to a mental therapist, curling in on the stuffed ball of fluff and hiding your face in it. 

You can  _ hear _ Seungkwan roll his eyes and you groan, desiring nothing but to smack him but you feel Seungkwan blowing cold air to your hair as if petting you. “I know when someone’s in love when I see it. Seeing him once is enough with the way he looked at you and you,” he huffs, flinging something to your head and you squawk in surprise. “You need to stop being a coward. What if someone takes him from you? I’ve seen your photo albums—he’s in practically  _ all _ of them. And he’s not your brother, you two look nothing alike.” 

You sniff, rubbing your head where Seungkwan had flung a remote at you. “How do you know so much about love, anyway?” The spot doesn’t hurt anymore but you keep rubbing it to make sure Seungkwan knows you’ve been injured. 

His eyes soften visibly, floating closer to you and sitting on the coffee table in front of you. Seungkwan crosses his legs, placing his elbow on his thigh and his chin on his hands. He’s looking at you like a wise older brother and the thought makes you frown. “I think,” he starts, voice as soft as the expression on his face and you straighten, surprised at the serious atmosphere surrounding the entity. “I was in love once too. I couldn’t confess which is why I can’t move on. And since you’re my human now, I can’t let you die without at least getting your feelings out there.” He smiles and you reach out a hand to him as if to comfort. “Because if you turn to a ghost too, that means we’ll be stuck here together and it sucks to see your face everyday.”

Your mental therapist is thrown at the laughing ghost, gliding through the air smoothly and landing near the kitchen counter. Seungkwan’s voice fills the room with giddy laughter and you suppress another scream clawing in your throat. “The  _ last _ time I’ll ever listen to you, Seungkwan!” 

It’s definitely  _ not _ the last time he forces you to listen. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Ah, hey,” Vernon greets, a wide grin stretching his lips and you nod in greeting, shifting the piles of books on your hands to see him better. He eyes the stack while taking a slow sip of his hot chocolate, pursing his lips as he swallows. “Do you need help with that?” he points a finger with the hand holding the cup of warm delicacy, nodding his head to your burdens. 

You smile, mind going haywire in a split second of contemplation rather to share your struggles or carry everything yourself. You don’t enjoy having a sore shoulder though so your smile turns a little sheepish and Vernon smiles, nodding his head. He takes most of your belongings, sliding your bag over his shoulder and sliding some of the books to his open hand. 

“Oh, I can still carry my bag, Sollie-” a finger is held up in front of you, your eyes crossing to look at the digit and Vernon tuts, tapping your nose lightly. 

“It’s cool. You don’t have much in it anyway so it’s not heavy,” he grins, his free arm holding the semi-empty cup easily slings over your shoulder to pull you along. 

You stumble a bit, not expecting the sudden close proximity. Hansol juggles the combination of his and your belongings easily. Your bags are placed over one shoulder while the same arm holds some of your books. His other arm slings over your shoulder where he’s holding his hot chocolate—now warm. 

The position makes you struggle to hold the books in your arms especially when Hansol decides he’d like a sip of his beverage. He lifts his hand behind your head, drinking from the cup quickly and lowering his arm to your shoulder again in repeated motions until you think his cup is empty. 

“I’m guessing you’re returning some of this?” Your companion starts conversation, chucking his empty cup of warm chocolate in the trash when you pass by a bin. His arm settles around your shoulder again once he’s done. 

You nod, avoiding the stares of other students since you must be quite the sight and you don’t appreciate the strange looks they’re giving you. “I may have borrowed one too many for last week's exams.” You sigh but a small smile settles on your lips when Hansol laughs. He’s rubbing his hand over your back as if to console you and you shake your head, earning a small giggle from the boy. 

You’re well in the counter of the library reception, giving the nice librarian your library pass and placing the stack of borrowed books on the counter where the old lady punches in a few codes in the system, checking over the serial number on the back of each book. Hansol waits patiently behind you, letting you make small conversation with the volunteer, a boy he’s  _ not _ familiar with, when the head librarian smiles at you and tells you you’re good to go. 

You give her and the boy (Hansol thinks he’s never even seen him) a  _ thank you _ and finally turn around. Hansol barely manages a smile, ruffling your hair when you crack your knuckles and say in the most serious voice you have;  _ mission complete _ and he cackles along with you. Your duo is fondly shushed by both the old librarian and her volunteer and the two of you leave the scene after one final thanks. 

You don’t think you even manage to leave the building until someone calls out to Hansol in excited shouts. You stop when Hansol does, watching him exchange shakes and pleasantries with someone you’re not overly familiar with. 

Kim Mingyu, resident campus model student and ace of the basketball team. Has the good looks and charm to boost, he’s not someone you’re acquainted with but he’s definitely someone you’ve seen around campus. How could you not when he seems to have his own club of supporters with that handsome face and charming personality of his?

“You’re coming over this Friday, right?” Mingyu grins, smile blinding you have to squint just looking at him. He’s vibrating like an eager puppy when Hansol laughs, jabbing his shoulder in a friendly gesture. 

“I already said I would, didn’t I?” 

Mingyu nods, babbling something else you can’t figure out when he talks so fast before his eyes shift towards you hiding far off behind Hansol. The grin on his face returns and you offer a smile of your own to hide the squint of your eyes. “Hello, I don’t think we’ve ever formally met? Y/N, right?” He offers his hand and laughs when seeing the look of surprise on your face. “Hansol here talks about you  _ a lot. _ It’s nice to finally meet the infamous girlfriend,” He laughs but you’re gaping at him openly. 

“O- oh, I’m not really—” you laugh awkwardly, turning to Hansol for help but he’s smiling at you cheekily and Mingyu continues to shake your hand over your dilemma. 

The taller male turns back to his friend, telling Hansol something you can’t fathom when they seem to be plotting something and turns back to you. Mingyu talks to you animatedly about the party this Friday, Soonyoung’s, and giving you the run through of when it starts, when it ends and so on. 

You’re nodding along to his words, eyes shifting to Hansol who’s… talking to this person— this chick, this beauty you’re definitely  _ not _ familiar with. She pulls Hansol down by the shoulder and you notice the way she presses her breasts to his arm while whispering something in his ears. She smiles mischievously and Hansol nods, an easy smile on his face and you feel something sink in your stomach. 

“—at’s probably it for the rundown. You’ll be there, right, Y/N?” You somehow manage a nod, smile tight as this girl runs her hands down Hansol’s arm and Mingyu’s patting your shoulder good-heartedly before bidding both you and Hansol goodbye, the girl  _ winks _ at Hansol and leaves along with Mingyu.

You don’t like her already. 

“Deep frown there, babe. You’ll grow wrinkles on that cute face,” Hansol laughs, pinching your cheeks and you swat at him. 

You roll your eyes but a smile stretches your lips. “Mingyu’s… other friend didn’t introduce herself,” you start, shrugging afterwards and shaking your head. You turn around and start walking away as if to leave the conversation at that and Hansol blinks before he’s catching up to you.

“Ah, she’s not… good at introduction. Her name’s Haneul if you wanted to know.”

No, you  _ don’t  _ want to know actually. 

“Oh,” you breathe, nodding your head. “She’s pretty.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“She  _ what!?” _

For some reason Seungkwan expresses all the emotion you wanted to express yourself when recalling the events—the  _ unpleasant _ events that transpired earlier that day. You sigh, groaning right afterwards and smacking a pillow to your face. 

“You’re being dramatic,” you pause.  _ “We’re _ being dramatic. Vernon said she’s not good at introduction so she’s probably just like that to people she’s close with.” For some reason, your own conclusion makes you frown. 

Seungkwan huffs, the lights blinking along with his displeasure and he floats in front of your face, pointing a ghosty finger at you. “Listen here, you- human,”

“Can you not call me that?”

“This girl is definitely threatening your territory. You need to show her who’s boss! This party you’re going to is Friday, right? That’s two days from now, which is the perfect time to confess to the love of your life—”

“Can you not call him that?”

Seungkwan huffs, the lights blinking again and he pouts at you. “Stop interrupting me. I’m trying to give you advice. Not a lot of ghosts would do that for their human, you know?” he floats away to the kitchen and you hear something break followed by a small  _ oops. _

You frown, more tired than you are… worried. Sleeping on the couch is unpleasant. You wake up with sore a back and strained muscle as you’ve found out one mistake of a night preparing for exams. “They look cute together,” you trail when something larger breaks from the kitchen.

Seungkwan appears in front of you, deep frown and hands across his chest. “You are  _ not _ going to be a self-deprecating sad lump of a young woman tonight or ever. As much as the negative energy is pleasant, even ghosts can get sick of too much of it.” He sighs, sitting next to you and you think you would have felt yourself being crushed by the way he's leaning close to you but you feel nothing but ice cold air from where he sits. 

“You’ve only seen them together  _ once. _ How do you know if they look good together or not?” Something in you seems to click after hearing the familiar words. You shrug leaning your head on the edge of the couch and closing your eyes. You think you can live with a sore back tomorrow. 

“Good night, Kwannie.”

You expected the ghostly entity to huff again at your indifference but he sighs instead, blowing cold air to your hair and the lights turn off. “Good night, Y/N.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


It’s already Friday for some reason. And it’s already night somehow. 

You seem to be taking too long in wrapping your head around the fast time movement because someone is pushing you forward and you jump at the hand on your back Mingyu grins at you (you manage to resist squinting) and doesn’t stop pushing you forward before you reach near the kitchen counter where it’s already crowded. 

Hansol is among the people crowding the area, grinning excitedly when he sees you and you’re pulled into a hug when you’re close enough. “You made it! Sorry I couldn't pick you up. My schedule clashed today and we would have been late if you went with me,” he smiles apologetically and you shake your head.

“It’s fine,” you manage to murmur before someone else catches your eye. 

Hanbyul—was that her name? Haneul sits behind the counter. Leaning over the table with her chest forward and the low cut dress enhances the size of her breasts perfectly. It’s… a different type of outfit you had expected from her somehow. It fits though, you think bitterly.

“Alright, dukes and duchesses, as tradition of this annual party we throw whenever in the mood, I, Kwon Soonyoung, resident lovable captain of the dance team, welcome you to our humble home,” Soonyoung bows shallowly, hands spread out in mock display of elegance but he breaks it with a loud laugh when receiving impressed  _ oohs _ from his peers. “Let’s get this party started!”

Loud cheers follow after that and music blasts loudly from the speaker, the lights dimmed and the room lit with neon lights. You’re starting to enjoy yourself as well, slipping in the moment where there are no due dates or demanding professors. Jeonghan is in the middle of exaggerating his story when you notice the spot next to you where Hansol was is now empty.

It’s a lot more crowded than before, many people entering as the party progressed into the night. You think you’re on your third shot that night when you call it quits and earning teasing whines from friends but they laugh soon after. 

“Hey!” You tap Mingyu’s shoulder and he turns to you with a hum, face flushed from alcohol. “Do you- know where Vernon went?” You hiccup, body heating up gradually. 

Mingyu blinks, shrugging. “I think he went with Haneul somewhere. Try upstairs,” he provides helpfully and you nod, patting his shoulder in thanks.

You’re stumbling past the crowd, avoiding being pulled to the dance floor where Soonyoung is squaring up with Dino in an impromptu dance battle and Jun becoming a dramatic MC for the battle. You manage to carry yourself up the stairs, holding tightly to the railings for balance and it’s when you’re rounding the corner do you stumble back when a body collides with yours,

You yelp loudly, voice drowned by the music but a hand snakes around your waist to save you from falling to your doom. Hansol pulls you to his chest, stumbling back from the sudden force of your body colliding with his when he pulls on you. He regains his balance soon enough and is peering at you worriedly. 

“Are you okay? Sorry, I didn’t know you were up here.” He breaths, hands settling on your hips but you’re silent as you stare at the new decorations on his neck. “Y/N?” Hansol questions nervously when your fingers trace to dark markings of a hickey on his neck.

“Did you make out with Hyeneul?” Your voice is quiet and Vernon would have laughed if not for the sad look on your face. He stumbles back into a room down the hall when you still cling to him, peering closer to the hickey on his neck. 

The door closes behind you but you whirl yourself around and push Hansol against the door, pressing yourself to him so he wouldn’t be able to move. There’s a faint stain of lipstick on his lips. The sight makes you upset. “That’s not.. fair. You’re really mean, Nonie.” You sigh, kissing the hickey on his neck and Hansol freezes.

He calls out your name tentatively and you moan quietly in response. “You're the worst. Being handsome and nice. Of course a lot of people would want you but, Nonie,” you sniff, wrapping your arms around his neck. You pull away to look at him and Hansol is silent as he waits for you to continue, pulling you closer by the hips as if you weren’t close enough. “I want you too. I want you so bad, it  _ hurts. _ You’re really mean, you know that? I had to be scolded everyday because of you. Meanie.”

Hansol smiles, placing a hand on your cheek and he rubs the flushed skin lightly with his thumb, His other hand snakes around your waist again, squeezing you in his arms. “Yeah?” he breaths, pulling you close to press his lips against yours. “Are you drunk, Y/N? Because it’s not funny if I wanna confess and you won’t remember after this.”

You pout, kissing his lips and tasting alcohol. From you or him, you’re not sure. “I confessed first, dumbass,” Hansol laughs at that, kissing you soon after and you feel the sparks of fireworks in your mind and Seungkwan clapping loudly in the background. 

The kiss is everything you’ve ever dreamed of. His lips are a bit chapped but soft and fits perfectly against yours. You feel a wet appendage sipe over your lips and Hansol invades your mouth when you gasp in surprise. You pull him closer, devouring his lips and sucking on his tongue. Hansol moans appreciatively, pushing you forward and you stumble until the back of your legs hits the bed and you break the kiss when falling back. 

Hansol cages you between his arms, peppering kisses on your face as you unbutton his jeans. “She came onto me,” he presses a kiss to your neck, sucking on the skin until a mark is left. You blink and Hansol smiles. “Haneul. Said she wasn’t feeling good and asked me to take her to the bathroom.” His face scrunched in distaste and you kiss him to rid of the expression. Hansol smiles again, “I think you know the rest.”

He slides your pants down your legs as you tug his jeans down. “She’s still in the bathroom?” You question breathlessly, gasping when Hansol pulls you to the edge of the bed and presses his clothed erection against you.  _ “Fuck.” _

A small moan leaves your lips when Hansol teases the outlines of your panties and slides them to the side. “Alone and horny. Besides,” he slides his boxers down, groaning when you buck your hips to him. “There’s only one girl I want to fuck,” the tip of his dick teases your entrance, spreading your arousal on his head.

“Fuck, y- yeah? Do I know her?” Hansol pulls you in another kiss. 

He shrugs, kissing your neck again. “Probably not. Quiet, smart, beautiful kind of girl. Known her since we were kids,” he hisses when your fingers wrap around his cock, squeezing the base and stroking in languid motions. “F- fuck, sorry, I don’t have a condom.” He moans when you guide the tip of his cock to your entrance. 

“You’re clean, right? So am I. A- and I’m on the pill,” you gasp, Hansol needing nothing else as he slides his cock in. The stretch makes you moan loudly, throwing your head back at the welcomed intrusion. “Fuck, how are you so big?”

He laughs, groaning afterwards and willing his mind to stay still so you can adjust. “How are you so tight?” You retorts and smile, wiggling your hips. 

Hansol pulls back until only the tip is inside and slams back in with force. The pace settles soon after, rough and bruising. His hips collide with the skin of your thighs with each slap ringing in your ears. 

You’re sobbing, overwhelmed with the delicious ripples of pleasure coursing through your body with each thrust. Hansol whispers praises in your ears with each slap of skin against skin, pace not letting up. His fingers start rubbing rough circles on your clit and you keen, bucking your hips against him. 

“Dreamed about this for so fucking long,” he breaths, slamming harder as if to make a point. “You’re so beautiful- I can’t remember what it was like before loving you—  _ fuck. _ ” He whines when you clench harder at his words, slowing down. His thrust turns slow, dragging his cock against your walls slowly to make you feel every inch of him and snapping his hips with bruising force. “You grew up so well. Before I knew it you were this beautiful person people couldn’t help but admire. It’s hard watching the amount of people ogling you. You don’t even  _ notice,” _ he hisses, hips snapping in a particular bruising force your vision turns white for a second. 

_ “Fuck, _ Sol-ah..! S- s’ not my fault,” you slur, coil tight in your stomach. “You don’t notice all the girls eye fucking you everywhere you g- go. It’s- it’s even that way,” you gasp, body writhing when you reach your argasm, the coil snapping. 

Hansol doesn’t stop, fucking you through your orgasm. His pace picks up from the slow fucking, going back to the hard, bruising thrusts. “Y- yeah, okay. You’re mine now, anyway.” He sighs and you pull him into a kiss. 

You break away from the kiss, gasping with each thrust Hansol delivers. His pace is turning sloppy and uncoordinated, a sign of his coming orgasm. “Inside,” you whisper and Hansol moans, blinking down at you, his pace slowing before picking up pace. You watch the way his face flushes brighter, embarrassed, and the sight makes you coo. 

His hips stutter to a stop and Hansol presses himself closer to you, burying himself deeper as he paints your walls with his cum. “Well,” he sighs, kissing you again. “I didn’t think I would confess in a frat house with a party going on downstairs.”

You blink, slapping his shoulder with a bright grin. “Would you have confessed in a different situation?” You press, wincing slightly when Hansol pulls out and the mixture of your high dribbles down your legs. 

Hansol goes into the room’s bathroom to retrieve a towel and gently cleans you with it. “I was definitely planning on confessing, yes. But in a more.. civil environment.” He sniffs, sliding your underwear over your legs. 

You slide your pants on as Hansol dresses himself. He sits next to you and pulls you down to the spot not ruined by post-sex fluids. You nod, placing your head on his chest. You think you’ll finally invite Hansol to your apartment later.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Oh, I almost forgot, say hi to Kwannie for me, yeah?” Vernon smiles, kissing your cheek but you’re staring at him as if he’s from a different world. 

“How—” you gasp, grabbing for his hands and Vernon tilts his head. “How do you know Seungkwan?” You manage to wheeze out and Vernon wraps his arms around you, pulling you into a hug. 

“Um, he sorta…” he trails, unsure how to continue and you pull away to see the crease in his brows, thinking of the right words. “He sorta just showed up one time. When I was getting something from your apartment for a project. Talked about treating you right and to… um,” he pauses, face flushing red. “U- use a condom if we ever…” he trails and you feel your own face flushing.

From embarrassment or anger you’re not sure and you bury your face in the pillows to contain a scream. Hansol laughs, the sound awkward and forced, and he pats your head in an attempt of comfort. “I sorta.. broke that promise but um, I’ll keep the other one. About treating you right.” He promises easily, kissing the crown of your hair and you whine.

You stop drowning yourself in the sea of pillows and turn to Hansol with a new goal in your eyes and the male raises his brows. “I’m gonna kill him.” 


End file.
